Le nutritionniste
by dimid
Summary: Après une énième défaite et la prestation pataude des hommes d'Arthur au combat, Bohort a une idée pour remettre les troupes en forme...
1. Chapitre 1 - La défaite

**Le nutritionniste (partie 1)**

 _ **Sur un champ de bataille. Arthur tire une tête de six pieds de long. Il est entouré de Léodagan, à sa droite, et de Lancelot et Kay, à sa gauche. Léodagan affiche un rictus.**_

 **Arthur** – Dites, Léodagan, ça va ?

 **Léodagan (toujours un rictus aux lèvres)** – Ah oui moi ça va, merci…

 **Arthur –** J'veux dire, vous voulez pas faire semblant d'être un tout petit peu affecté quand on prend une dérouillée ? C'est des gars à nous quand même…

 **Léodagan -** C'est des gars à vous, pas des gars à nous

 **Arthur** \- Dites, va falloir que ça rentre un jour hein... Moi c'est moi, et vous, c'est moi aussi. Les gars à vous c'est d'abord des gars à moi !

 **Léodagan** \- Nan mais y a pas de gars à moi, là… les gars à moi ils entrent pas sur le champ de bataille avec ce mental de tapette.

 **Arthur** – Ils entrent pas sur le champ de bataille _du tout,_ vous voulez dire. Chaque fois que je vous demande des renforts, vous refusez.

 **Léodagan** – Quand on voit ce que ça donne sous vos ordres en même temps… au moins je sauve des vies

 _Il marque un temps_

 **Léodagan -** C'est ça finalement la différence entre nous deux. Quand on y regarde bien, moi… je suis un humaniste.

 **ACTE I**

 ** _Toujours sur le champ de bataille_**

 **Lancelot** – Bon, Sire, sonnez la retraite, c'est grotesque, là !

 **Kay** – Moi je veux bien sonner la…

 **Arthur** – Eh, quand il faudra sonner, c'est moi qui vous sonnerai hein.

 _Kay boude._

 **Léodagan (ironique)** – Ah bravo, ça sonne bien… non faut admettre hein pour la poésie et entraîner vos mecs comme des danseuses, vous vous défendez.

 **Arthur (résigné, n'écoutant pas son beau-père)** – Bon, oui, sonnez la retraite.

 **Kay –** Non.

 **Arthur** – Comment, non ?

 **Kay** – Vous avez pas dit le mot magique, donc non.

 **Arthur** – Le mot magique ?

 **Kay** – Parfaitement.

 **Arthur** – Ah oui, le mot magique… « magnez-vous le cul ou je vous colle au cachot jusqu'à l'hiver prochain ». C'est ça ?

 _Kay le regarde d'un air vexé, mais sonne la retraite._

 **Léodagan** – Vous voyez, même votre joueur de flûte vous respecte pas…

 **Kay (indigné)** – C'est pas une flû…

 **Arthur** – Vous, je vais vous la mettre quelque part, la flûte !

 **Kay** – Quoi ?

 **Arthur** – Je vous parle pas, à vous, je parle à mon beau-père.

 **Kay** – Bah soyez clair, hein !

 **Arthur (se tourne vers Kay, furieux)** – Dites…

 **Lancelot** – Sire, les ennemis poursuivent nos hommes !

 **Arthur** (reporte son attention sur le champ de bataille) – La vache… mais…ils vont vachement plus vite que les nôtres !

 **Léodagan (se marre)** – Non mais regardez-moi ça… même en retraite on est mauvais !

 **Lancelot** – Sire, il faut vous mettre à l'abri !

 _Tout le monde se replie, sauf Kay._

 **Kay** – Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais, je rejoue de la flûte, ou bien ?

 **ACTE II**

 ** _Réunion de la table ronde. Sont présents outre Arthur, Lancelot, Léodagan, Bohort, Calogrenant, Perceval, Karadoc, Gauvain et le Père Blaise._**

 **Arthur** – Alors, avant de commencer la réunion, Bohort nous a prévenu qu'il voulait nous dire quelque chose.

 **Père Blaise –** Ah oui, il a fait sa demande par écrit, attendez que je retrouve les termes exacts (il fouille ses documents) j'ai dû mettre ça par là…

 **Arthur (s'impatiente)** – Bon, Bohort, expliquez-nous directement, ça sera plus simple.

 **Bohort** – Merci, Sire. J'avais une petite suggestion à propos des combats.

 **Arthur –** Quels combats ?

 **Bohort (sourire crispé)** – Eh bien, les nôtres… sur les champs de bataille.

 _Un ange passe._

 **Léodagan –** Bon, alors je vous préviens, moi je veux bien être gentil mais s'il faut se farcir les idées de Bohort sur les batailles, on va vraiment pas être copain. Parce que là si vous le laissez parler, dans cinq minutes faudra organiser un bal costumé avec les Saxons avec danses folkloriques et jus de pomme à volonté.

 **Arthur (fixe Léodagan et répète, incrédule)** – 'On va vraiment pas être copain' ?

 **Léodagan** – Oui et alors ?

 **Arthur –** Bah je pensais que vous aviez remarqué depuis le temps : on est _déjà_ vraiment pas copains !

 **Calogrenant –** Sire, c'est pas pour appuyer Léodagan, mais l'avis de quelqu'un qui touche jamais son épée, franchement…

 **Lancelot –** Oui, je vous rappelle quand même qu'aux combats, vous n'y êtes jamais, Bohort.

 **Léodagan** – Et c'est vrai que ça nous manque, tiens…

 **Perceval** – À ce moment-là nous aussi on en a des suggestions sur les combats hein !

 **Karadoc** – Des pleines cagettes !

 **Perceval** – Tiens, ben justement, la technique où on prend des cagettes…

 **Arthur** – Houlala, non, vous m'en parlerez une autre fois de celle-là.

 **Karadoc** – Mais Sire…

 **Perceval (bas, à Karadoc)** – Laissez, quand ils se retrouveront à se battre avec des oignons et qu'ils auront pas de cagette pour les rassembler, ils la ramèneront moins.

 **Arthur** – Bon, Bohort allez-y, qu'on en finisse.

 **Gauvain –** Mon oncle, puis-je vous poser une question des plus ardues ?

 **Arthur** – Oui mais rapidement, je voudrais qu'on avance…

 **Gauvain-** Quelle différence y a-t-il une cagette et un cageot ?

 _Arthur le regarde atterré._

 **Acte III**

 ** _Bohort peut enfin prendre la parole_**

 **Bohort –** C'est à propos de la défaite de l'autre fois…

 **Lancelot –** Quelle défaite ?

 **Léodagan (ironique)** – Ah oui, là va falloir être un peu plus précis…

 **Bohort –** Contre les Wisigoths, quand nos chers camarades se sont fait couper leur retraite…

 **Léodagan –** Mais ils se sont rien fait couper du tout. À part des tranches de sauciflard en trop…

 **Bohort** – Justement, je me disais qu'il faudrait peut-être revoir notre système d'alimentation, faire un peu plus attention, manger moins de viande.

 **Karadoc** – Quoi ? Sire, c'est intarissable !

 **Arthur (mécaniquement)** – Intolérable.

 **Karadoc –** Ah ouais, merde. Sire, c'est intolérable !

 **Arthur –** De quoi ?

 **Karadoc –** Manger moins de viande ? Et après, ce sera quoi ? Manger moins de fromage ? Plus de pain, seulement de la brioche ? Je vous le dis, si vous écoutez ce genre de discours, le royaume court à sa perte.

 **Léodagan –** Ça me fait un peu mal au fion, mais je suis pas loin d'être d'accord…

 **Bohort –** Je ne parle pas forcément pour vous, seigneur Karadoc, mais au moins pour nos chers combattants.

 **Calogrenant –** C'est vrai que se faire battre à la course par les Wisigoths, ça pique.

 **Lancelot –** D'autant qu'en plus des armures, ils ont de la fourrure, ces machins-là

 **Gauvain –** Mon oncle, puis-je me permettre une suggestion ?

 **Arthur** – Bah, si on a pas le choix…

 **Gauvain –** Ne pourrions-nous pas plutôt lancer quelque étude afin de porter des armures moins imposantes ? La mienne m'écrase tant que j'ai peine à lever un bras…

 **Arthur –** Bah essaye de lever l'autre, ça vous occupera. Bohort, qu'est-ce que vous proposeriez, alors ?

 **Bohort -** Il me semblerait judicieux de faire venir un nutritionniste au château.

 **Père Blaise –** Ah oui, voilà ! C'était ça qui était marqué sur la note.

 **Arthur –** Un nutritionniste ?

 **Bohort –** Un spécialiste de l'alimentation, quelqu'un qui pourra nous conseiller quoi manger pour être plus en forme.

 _Karadoc se lève_

 **Karadoc** – Je vous préviens, Sire : si on laisse entrer des gens comme ça à Kaamelott, je tire ma référence. La bouffe, c'est moi.

 _Il sort_

 **CONCLUSION**

 _ **Arthur et Guenièvre sont au lit**_

 **Guenièvre –** Alors c'est demain qu'il arrive ?

 **Arthur –** Qui donc ?

 **Guenièvre –** Le nutritionniste.

 **Arthur –** Ouais. Ça m'a coûté quatre gueuletons pour convaincre Karadoc de pas se barrer, mais comme ça fait chier votre père, j'ai pas pu résister. De toute façon ça sera juste pour les gars de l'armée, on le laisse s'amuser un mois et c'est marre.

 **Guenièvre -** Vous savez que tout le monde en parle, au château ?

 **Arthur –** C'est qui tout le monde ? Votre bonniche ?

 **Guenièvre –** Pas seulement ! Des tas de gens !

 **Arthur –** Ah vous avez des tas de bonniches, maintenant ?

 **Guenièvre –** Mon pauvre ami, si vous saviez ce qu'elles disent de vous…

 **Arthur** – De moi ?

 **Guenièvre** – Comme quoi un chef de guerre qui passe autant de temps à table, c'est pas étonnant qu'il perde autant.

 **Arthur** – Qui a dit ça ? Angharad ?

 **Guenièvre** – Ah ça je vous dirai pas… mais c'est pour vous dire vous feriez peut-être bien d'écouter ses conseils, au nutritionniste

 **Arthur** – Pff, moi ? J'en ai pas besoin, j'ai le ventre presque plat.

 **Guenièvre -** Ça pour le coup je peux pas vous contredire

 **ECRAN NOIR**

 **Guenièvre** \- J'ai jamais eu tellement l'occasion de vérifier.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les poulets

**La suite de cette petite histoire, je rappelle au passage que tout cet univers est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier, je ne fais qu'y passer !**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

 _ **Perceval et Karadoc sont dans le laboratoire de Merlin**_

 **Merlin –** Pour la centième fois, non, j'ai pas le temps pour vos idioties !

 **Karadoc -** Allez, faites pas le con, quoi !

 **Perceval –** En tant qu'enchanteur, je vous signale que vous devez protéger le royaume.

 _Un temps_

 **Perceval -** Non ?

 **Merlin –** Le royaume, oui. Deux clampins qui cherchent un sort pour faire voler les poulets, non !

 **Karadoc –** On vous a jamais demandé ça !

 **Perceval –** On est pas cons, quand même.

 **Karadoc –** On sait bien que ça vole déjà, les poulets.

 **Perceval –** D'ailleurs on dit bien « Se sentir poulet des ailes », non ?

 **Karadoc –** Ce qu'on veut, c'est qu'il vole plus longtemps !

 **Perceval –** Et qu'on puisse le diriger comme on veut.

 **Merlin (faussement impressionné) –** Le diriger comme vous le voulez ?

 **Karadoc –** Oui, comme les pigeons voyageurs qu'on envoie avec des messages !

 **Perceval –** Enfin, nous, on en envoie pas.

 **Karadoc –** Bah non, nous on sait pas écrire

 **Perceval –** Mais si on pourrait, on voulait !

 **Karadoc –** Ouais ! Euh, non, si on vourrait, on poulet !

 **Perceval –** Nan, attendez, c'est si on…

 **Merlin (le coupant) –** Bon, désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps, tirez-vous. Et puis en passant vous croyez qu'on peut balancer des poulets à la tête des invités du roi comme ça ?

 **Karadoc –** Mais c'est pas DES invités !

 **Perceval –** Bah non, c'est un antisioniste !

* * *

 **ACTE I**

 _ **Arthur marche dans un couloir de Kaamelott. Dans un virage, il tombe sur le maître d'armes.**_

 **Le maître d'armes** \- Sire, enfin ! Je vous cherchais.

 **Arthur -** Ah... vous voulez me parler de l'entraînement de cet après-midi ?

 **Le maître d'armes (surpris) -** Non non, pas du tout Sire.

 **Arthur (surpris aussi) -** Ah bon ?

 **Le maître d'armes** \- Comment, "Ah bon" ?

 **Arthur -** Non mais comme vous avez tendance à me les râper avec cette histoire d'entraînement à chaque fois qu'on se voit, je me disais...

 **Le maître d'armes -** C'est un petit peu vexant, Sire. J'ai tout de même d'autres sujets de conversation que nos entraînements.

 **Arthur –** Tiens donc.

 **Le maître d'armes –** Mais puisque vous en parlez, j'en profite pour vous prévenir qu'il va falloir vous remuer la couenne un peu plus que la dernière fois, p'tite pédale !

 **Arthur (sans relever l'invective)** – Donc vous avez d'autres sujets de conversation ? Lesquels, sans vouloir être indiscret ?

 **Le maître d'armes -** Eh bien, puisque vous le demandez : la nourriture.

 **Arthur -** Ah non alors vos sermons sur la viande avant l'entraînement, une autre fois hein !

 **Le maître d'armes -** Mais puisque je vous dis qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'entraînement !

 **Arthur –** Bah de quoi alors ? Des combats c'est ça ? Ah oui, je sais, vous allez me dire que si on se prend des branlées c'est qu'on bouffe mal…

 **Le maître d'armes –** Mais pas du tout, Sire ! Je voulais simplement vous féliciter.

 **Arthur -** Me féliciter… de manger de la viande ? Vous avez picolé ?

 **Le maître d'armes -** Je suis passé tout à l'heure devant les cuisines. On m'a dit "Recommandation du nutritionniste : des lentilles pour tout le monde à midi". Permettez-moi d'être un peu trivial, Sire : là, j'ai envie de dire "Youpi" !

* * *

 **ACTE II**

 _ **Arthur est assis dans la salle du trône, avec Bohort à ses côtés. En face de lui, debout, un homme svelte, l'air très calme.**_

 **Arthur -** Quand on vous a autorisé à venir, c'était clair : vous intervenez auprès des gars de l'armée, un point c'est tout. Nos menus à nous, vous y touchez pas.

 **Le nutritionniste -** Ah, parce que vous faites pas partie de l'armée ?

 **Arthur -** Si...enfin, non… moi je dirige l'armée, ça n'a rien à voir !

 **Le nutritionniste** \- Pour diriger l'armée vous n'avez pas besoin d'être en forme ?

Arthur - Mais je suis très en forme !

 _Le nutritionniste fait la moue_

 **Arthur (agacé)-** Bon, de toute façon on parle pas de moi, là, si ? Alors occupez-vous de mes hommes d'abord, de vos fesses ensuite, et quand il vous restera cinq minutes, vous viendrez me vendre vos salades !

 **Le nutritionniste -** Je ne vends pas de salades, Sire. Mais par contre si vous voulez une recette j'en ai une du tonnerre avec des concom…

 **Arthur -** Non mais j'en veux pas, de vos recettes. J'ai assez de légumes autour de la table ronde toute l'année, je vais pas en plus me les farcir dans l'assiette.

 **Bohort (intervenant) -** Sire, ce que veut dire notre cher invité, c'est qu'un Souverain se doit de montrer l'exemple.

 **Le nutritionniste -** Ah non non, moi ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre Sire Arthur a du bide.

 **Arthur –** De quoi ? Dites, le Sire Arthur il a des cachots surtout, alors si vous voulez éviter de les visiter va falloir y aller mollo sur les insultes hein !

 **Bohort -** Sire, sans vouloir vous faire offense, admettez que même si vous n'êtes pas Karadoc….

 **Le nutritionniste** \- Karadoc c'est le monsieur très gras qui m'a balancé un poulet à la tête tout à l'heure ?

 **Arthur (après un temps) -** Oui, ça y ressemble, oui.

 **Le nutritionniste –** C'est un de vos chevaliers, c'est ça ? Faut qu'il mange moins de viande, j'ai l'impression que ça le rend nerveux.

 **Arthur** – Non mais les chevaliers c'est pareil, vous n'y touchez pas.

 **Le nutritionniste –** Ah ça je comptais pas le toucher. Y a plus de gras sur lui que sur un foie de dinde

 **Arthur –** Je vous rassure, y a aussi autant de cerveau sur lui que sur une dinde.

 **Bohort (au nutritionniste, ignorant Arthur)–** Ceci dit, moi si vous avez un ou deux conseils… Je me demandais par exemple, est-ce qu'il vaut mieux manger une poire le midi ou le soir ?

 **Arthur -** Dites...

 **Le nutritionniste, ignorant Arthur –** Je vous conseillerais plutôt les pommes…

 **Arthur** – Et manger un pain, ça vous dit, tous les deux ?

 _Le silence se fait_

 **Arthur -** On s'en tient à ce qu'on avait dit ! Vous restez un mois, vous faites perdre du poids à mes hommes, et ensuite, vous, vous rentrez chez vous planter des choux

 **Le nutritionniste –** Pardon, je ne mange pas de chou.

 **Arthur -** Ah bon ?

 **Le nutritionniste –** Oui.

 **Arthur –** Et pourquoi pas ?

 **Le nutritionniste –** Parce que. Ça fait péter.

* * *

 **Acte III**

 _ **Salle du trône toujours. Léodagan et Lancelot ont remplacé Bohort. En face d'eux, à la place du nutritionniste, Karadoc et Perceval.**_

 **Karadoc** \- Sire, je vais pas y aller par quatre fromages, je suis venu vous demander l'autorisation d'affronter en duel votre cruciverbiste.

 **Arthur -** Mon nutritionniste.

 **Karadoc -** Ouais, si vous voulez, mais noyez pas le basson.

 **Lancelot -** En duel ? Un invité de Kaamelott ? Vous êtes dingue ?

 **Léodagan –** Ah parce que vous aviez encore un doute ?

 **Arthur -** Karadoc, je comprends très bien que sa présence vous fasse pas plaisir, mais de là à le dézinguer...

 **Léodagan (en ricanant) -** Mais il va dézinguer personne, lui... il se bat avec des navets.

 **Perceval -** Non, monsieur ! Des endives !

 **Léodagan** \- Ah bravo. Et l'autre, il va se battre avec quoi du coup ? Des carottes ?

 **Lancelot** \- Faudra dire au Père Blaise d'être là, ça dans la légende, ça va faire un carton !

 **Perceval -** En carton ? Ah non non, on garde pas nos endives dans du carton.

 **Karadoc-** Après ça prend le goût du papier.

 **Perceval -** Ouais, c'est dégueu.

 **Karadoc -** Ce qu'on fait, on prend un petit panier en osier, on met un fond de...

 **Arthur -** Bon STOP ! Karadoc, vous ne vous battez pas en duel avec le nutritionniste, je vous interdis même de l'approcher, c'est clair ?

 **Perceval** – Mais du coup, si on lui envoie des poulets dans la tête sans trop l'approcher, c'est bon ?

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

 _ **À la taverne**_

 **Le nutritionniste –** Sire, je comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez me voir ici, au milieu de toute cette… (il prend un air dégoûté) boustifaille.

 **Arthur –** Doucement ! Je veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse

 **Le nutritionniste –** Pourquoi, parce qu'on est à la taverne ?

 **Arthur (hésitant)–** Non, parce que. Vous… bah, vous…

 **Le nutritionniste –** Je ?

 **Arthur (se décidant)** Vous craignez un max.

 **Le nutritionniste (ahuri)** Je crains un max ?

 **Arthur –** Admettez que vous êtes pas bien populaire hein, avec vos recettes de chou là.

 **Le nutritionniste** – Sire, je vous ai déjà dit, le chou…

 **Arthur –** Oui oui, je sais, ça fait péter, ça va ! Bref, je voulais vous demander : pour perdre une bonne dizaine de livres, il faut combien de temps ?

 **Le nutritionniste –** C'est pour votre femme que vous demandez ça ?

 **Arthur –** Pour ma… nan mais dites, ça va oui ?

 **Le nutritionniste –** Tout de même, elle est un peu…

 **Arthur –** Oui bah non, ma femme elle est très bien comme elle est

 _Devant le haussement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, il se reprend_

 **Arthur -** Enfin, je la supporte comme elle est

 **Le nutritionniste –** Donc c'est pour vous ?

 **Arthur –** Oui, si vous voulez tout savoir, oui. Et je veux pas de commentaires.

 **Le nutritionniste –** Franchement, pour vous, quelques semaines suffiront.

 **Arthur –** Bon. Alors je vous fais rester au château quelques semaines de plus… et vous, vous m'aidez… mais discrètement.

 **Le nutritionniste** – Je ne vous décevrai pas, Sire

 _Un temps_

 **Le nutritionniste -** D'ailleurs, vous savez quelle est la pire chose pour un nutritionniste ?

 _Arthur secoue la tête_

 **ECRAN NOIR**

 **Le nutritionniste -** C'est de pas faire le poids.

* * *

Pour ceux qui passent par ici, une review fait toujours plaisir :)


	3. Chapitre 3 - La fin des faims

**INTRODUCTION**

 ** _Arthur, Calogrenant et Léodagan sont dans un couloir du château_**

 **Calogrenant -** Sire, pardon mais je comprends pas. D'abord, le nutritionniste ne devait venir que pour les gars de l'armée… et maintenant, deux semaines après, c'est régime obligatoire pour tout le monde.

 **Arthur –** Eh ben disons que j'expérimente. J'étais pas très chaud au départ, d'accord… mais je vais vous dire, quand quelqu'un propose un truc pour innover, moi, je vais pas dire non, c'est assez rare comme ça.

 **Léodagan-** Je vous signale que je vous en ai proposé un pas plus tard qu'hier, hein...

 **Arthur -** Balancer les condamnés à mort à la catapulte ? Oui, on peut appeler ça innover...

 **Calogrenant –** Enfin là c'est pas le problème d'innover, Sire, tout le monde a faim ! J'ai vu un archer bouffer une flèche, pas plus tard qu'hier. Si j'étais pas intervenu, je suis sûr que l'arc y serait passé.

 **Léodagan –** Remarquez, au moins pour une fois un de nos arcs aurait servi à quelque chose.

 **Arthur –** Ecoutez, si nos hommes ont besoin de trois pintades quotidiennes pour tenir debout, on a quand même un problème

 **Calogrenant –** Mais on parle pas de trois pintades là Sire, on parle de trois navets par jour !

 **Léodagan –** Non mais admettez que dans le genre détraqué, vous êtes hors concours hein. Jusque-là, bon, vous dirigiez le Royaume comme un manche, mais au moins à table on avait de quoi bouffer….

 **Arthur –** Bah justement. On mangeait trop et on gagnait jamais rien. Maintenant », ça sera manger moins pour gagner plus !

 **Léodagan –** C'est Karadoc qui va être content ! D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'on l'ait pas entendu gueuler. Pas que ça me manque hein mais...

 **Arthur –** Il est en mission.

 **Léodagan –** Non, Karadoc est en mission ? Alors là pardon : ça marche du tonnerre, votre idée de génie. Et on peut savoir de quel fléau le grand chevalier Karadoc nous débarrasse ?

 **Arthur –** Les voleurs de saucisson.

 **Calogrenant –** Les voleurs de saucisson, Sire ?

 **Arthur –** Je lui ai dit que des voleurs de saucisson sévissaient à la taverne, et lui ai ordonné de rester en planque jusqu'à ce qu'il les attrape.

 _Regards interloqués de Léodagan et Calogrenant_

 **Arthur –** Ouais, bon, fallait bien l'éloigner hein...

* * *

 **ACTE I**

 ** _Le nutritionniste est face à Arthur et Lancelot. Ce dernier a la joue enfoncée dans la paume de sa main et n'a pas sa bonne tenue habituelle._**

 **Le nutritionniste** \- Sire, vous devez absolument recadrer vos troupes.

 **Lancelot –** Pff… on pouvait déjà pas les encadrer, alors si en plus faut les recadrer.

 **Arthur (** ** _surpris, à Lancelot_** **) –** Vous faites de l'humour, vous, maintenant ?

 **Lancelot** – C'est la faim, Sire.

 **Arthur –** La fin ? La fin de quoi ?

 **Lancelot –** Nan, je veux dire, j'ai faim, c'est pour ça. Avec la nouvelle règle d'un repas et demi par jour, là…

 **Arthur –** Bah je croyais que vous souteniez, comme quoi un peu de changement, ça ferait pas de mal, qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de passer des heures à table, et je sais pas quelle autre connerie ?

 **Lancelot –** Ah ouais nan mais sur le papier j'étais pour, Sire, mais là pardonnez-moi l'expression, j'ai quand même gravement la dalle.

 **Arthur –** Oui, bah faites avec hein ( _Au nutritionniste_ ) Allez-y, on vous écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, les troupes ?

 **Le nutritionniste** ** _(l'ignorant)_** **–** Seigneur Lancelot, en cas de petite faim je vous conseille...

 **Arthur –** Non, mais vous lui direz ça plus tard. On vous écoute !

 **Le nutritionniste –** Voilà, je passais tout à l'heure dans le couloir, je sortais de ma chambre pour aller chercher un peu d'eau, parce qu'avec…

 **Arthur (** ** _l'interrompt_** **)** – Je vais être plus clair, on vous écoute, mais par contre faites court. Parce que moi aussi j'ai la dalle en fait.

 **Le nutritionniste –** Bon, eh bien en me perdant dans le château je suis passé devant la salle de repos de vos hommes, là.

 **Arthur –** Et alors ?

 **Le nutritionniste –** Vous n'allez pas me croire, Sire. Ils disaient « On va encore manger des marrons ! »

 **Arthur –** Oui… au risque de me répeter : Et alors ?

 **Le nutritionniste (** ** _outré_** **)** – Des marrons, Sire ! Connaissez-vous seulement la valeur nutritionnelle d'un marron ?

 **Lancelot (** ** _las_** **)** – Mais c'est une expression….

 **Le nutritionniste –** Comment ça ?

 **Arthur (** ** _agacé_** **)–** Manger des marrons, c'est une expression ! Ils vont pas manger des vrais marrons.

 **Le nutritionniste (** ** _candide_** **) –** Ah bon ? Ils vont manger des faux marrons ?

 **Arthur (** ** _d'un calme exaspéré_** **)** – Mais non… manger des marrons, ça veut dire qu'ils vont encore se prendre une peignée.

 _Le nutritionniste ouvre la bouche_

 **Arthur –** Remarquez y a un progrès, ils en sont conscients dès le début, maintenant.

 **Le nutritionniste –** Ah ça je vous avais dit Sire, avec mon régime ciboulette, ça carbure dans le ciboulot !

 _Il s'attire les regards blasés d'Arthur et Lancelot._

* * *

 **ACTE II**

 _ **Séli est dans le laboratoire de Merlin, lequel lui fait face. Elias est un peu en retrait.**_

 **Merlin –** Une potion pour ne plus avoir faim ?

 **Séli –** Exactement. Vous devez quand même bien avoir ça, non ?

 **Merlin –** Bien sûr que j'en ai. Mais d'abord, on appelle ça une potion de rassasiement…

 **Elias (** ** _sifflant ironiquement_** **) –** Et vous sortez ça d'un coup sans hésitation ? Alors là chapeau, ça vous réussit le régime.

 **Séli (** ** _imperturbable_** **)** – Le nom je m'en fous pas mal. Ça marche ?

 **Merlin (** ** _méfiant_** **)** – Pourquoi ça marcherait pas ?

 **Elias –** Moi j'ai bien ma petite idée…

 **Merlin –** Vous, occupez-vous de votre bâton. C'est moi l'enchanteur officiel, ici.

 **Séli –** Ça marcherait pas parce que si c'est vous qui l'avez faite, à mon avis j'ai aussi vite fait d'aller tuer un sanglier à mains nues et de le faire cuire à la broche pour ce soir.

 **Elias –** Ah bah oui tiens, en gros c'était ça mon idée.

 **Merlin –** Parce que vous croyez que je ne suis pas capable de faire une potion ?

 **Elias –** Ah, faire une potion, si ! La réussir sans faire fondre le chaudron, j'y crois nettement moins. (à Séli) Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas lui qui l'a faite, il l'a achetée. Vous êtes pas la première...

 **Merlin (** ** _à_** ** _Elias_** **)** – De quoi je me mêle ? ( _à Séli_ ) C'est pour vous cette potion ?

 **Séli –** Ah non non, moi ça va. C'est pour mon mari.

 **Merlin –** Pour votre mari ?

 **Séli –** Depuis que notre bon roi a mis en place des restrictions de bouffe à tous les étages, je peux plus le supporter, mon mari. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'ai du répondant, niveau tolérance, mais là, moi, je peux plus. Alors filez-moi un bon flacon et on en parle plus.

 **Merlin –** Et les ordres du roi ? Vous voulez que je la lui fasse à l'envers, en fait !

 **Elias –** Comme si le roi en avait encore quelque chose à faire de vous ! Et puis vous faites bien toutes vos potions à l'envers, ça vous a jamais traumatisé.

 **Merlin (** ** _à_** ** _Elias_** **)** – ZUT ! (à Séli) En plus de ça y a des effets secondaires, ça se boit pas comme un jus de raisin.

 **Séli –** Quels effets secondaires ?

 **Merlin –** Eh bien… chez certaines personnes, ça…

 **Séli –** Eh ben, accouchez !

 **Elias (** ** _intervenant_** **)** – Justement… Ça fait remuer la tige.

 **Séli –** Comment ça ?

 **Elias –** Eh ben la tige, de votre mari, ça pourrait lui donner un gros coup de fouet, voyez. Du genre pas maîtrisé.

 **Merlin –** Enfin ça fait grandir la libido, quoi.

 **Séli –** Ah ? Bon ben aucun risque, ça il a jamais tellement maîtrisé. Envoyez !

 _De mauvaise grâce, Merlin tend le flacon à Séli._

* * *

 **ACTE III**

 ** _Sur le champ de bataille. Le visage d'Arthur est fermé, celui de Lancelot blasé, celui de Léodagan détaché._**

 **Léodagan –** Bon, c'est peut-être mes yeux hein, mais il me semble que c'est pas mieux que d'habitude, si ?

 **Lancelot –** Dans un sens, si : c'est encore plus rapide, au moins.

 **Arthur –** Mais enfin c'est dingue, ils font tous 10 livres en moins, comment ils peuvent être aussi lourdauds ?

 **Lancelot –** Ils sont pas lourdauds Sire, ils manquent de force. Moi-même, si j'avais pas trouvé de quoi me ravitailler en dou...

 _Il s'interrompt_

 **Arthur –** Ah mais c'est pour ça que vous avez l'air plus en forme, vous bouffez en cachette !

 _Il se tourne vers Léodagan_

 **Arthur -** Vous aussi je suppose, vous vous faites livrer par derrière pour vous empiffrer !

 **Léodagan –** Non mon bon roi ! Mais au passage, je vous le redis, je vois pas pourquoi on crève de faim parce que soudain vous êtes tombé sous le charme d'un bouffeur de tiges, hein !

 **Lancelot (** ** _reprenant la parole_** **)–** Je me suis pas empiffré, Sire. Deux ou trois morceaux de pain...

 **Arthur –** Ah ouais ? Gros comment, le pain ?

 **Léodagan –** Comme vos idées à la con !

 **Arthur** – C'était pas mon idée je vous signale à la base ! C'était Bohort.

 **Lancelot –** Tiens, et où est-il Bohort ?

 **Arthur –** Est-ce que je sais, moi ?

 **Léodagan –** À tous les coups, en train de se pignoler le poireau avec votre nutritionniste de mes deux ! Et pendant ce temps-là, qui ramasse ?

 **Arthur –** Bah c'est pas vous. Et toujours pas vos hommes, d'ailleurs.

 **Léodagan –** Dites, ça va pas recommencer hein. Mes hommes c'est pas des flèches mais au moins ils peuvent en tirer une sans se briser l'os !

La **ncelot –** Sire, faut redevenir sérieux là… Ça ne marche pas votre expérience, admettez-le !

 **Arthur –** Je vais pas abandonner à la première bataille perdue, je vais passer pour quoi, encore ?

 **Léodagan –** Pour une gonzesse. Mais rassurez-vous, ça choquera personne.

* * *

 **CONCLUSION**

 ** _Dans la chambre du Roi_**

 **Guenièvre –** Ça y est, il est parti le nutritionniste ?

 **Arthur –** Eh oui, ça y est… encore une belle page dans la légende !

 **Guenièvre –** C'est pour ça que ça sent la viande partout dans le château depuis tout à l'heure ?

 **Arthur –** Ouais, les cuistots ont un peu surcompensé…

 _Guenièvre promène un regard insistant sur Arthur, qui finit par le voir_

 **Arthur –** Quoi ?

 **Guenièvre –** Vous avez maigri, non ?

 **Arthur** – Ah vous croyez ?

 **Guenièvre –** Mais oui.. ça vous va vraiment bien.

 _Arthur laisse échapper un sourire._

 **Arthur –** Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

 **Guenièvre (** ** _se rapprochant très, très près, posant son bras sur l'épaule d'Arthur_** **)** – Ça pour me faire plaisir…

 **Arthur (** ** _se dégageant vivement_** **)** – Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez encore picolé ?

 **Guenièvre –** Bah non ! J'ai juste bu un peu de la potion de Merlin, pour plus avoir faim, ce matin…

 _Arthur fronce les sourcils mais n'a pas le temps de demander quelle potion. La voix de Bohort, paniquée, retentit._

 **Bohort -** Sire ! La salle de repos des archers est en feu !

 **Arhur –** De quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, une attaque ?

 **Bohort –** Non non Sire, ce sont nos hommes...

 **NOIR**

 **Bohort -** Ils ont voulu faire cuire des marrons.


End file.
